The Foxiest LOL champ: Ahri
by R3GINALD
Summary: Ahri just wants to have fun with the big ball of fur that Volibear is and discovers he is having an affair (with a girl xD) rated M for lemon and vulgar language


Ahri, the foxiest LOL champ  
Ahri grabbed a towel and tried to clean her love juice up off the bed she was laying in. The thought of Volibear violating her with his big bear claws turned her on and made her orgasm the best she's ever had alone.  
"Good job, Nate," Ahri said to the tail that was just pleasuring her, which is also her strongest tail.

Ahri decided she would take a walk after she took a shower so nobody would smell and guess what she just did. "Ok, so who's turn is it?" Ahri asked her tails. The further most tail to the left lifted higher like it was raising its hand if it had one. "Ah ok, Mark." Ahri named all her tails boy names except for her cutest tail (second to the furthest right), which was named Ashe, who she would have female fantasies about (not that often since she saw Volibear and was hooked) when she was in the mood.  
When Ahri was done drying, she put on her sexiest bra and thong, because she expected to talk to Voli and seduce him with her sexy body and piercing eyes. She practiced doing a seduction look in the mirror, she settled with licking her tongue all around her mouth then winking her eyes, maybe letting her tongue hang out for a while. Ahri readjusted her bra so her breasts were more perky for the bear she aimed to seduce.  
Ahri walked around the main town where champions gathered and spent most of their time drinking, partying, or training at the training area. Ahri walked into Gragas' pub and looked around for the big bear. She looked at the corner booth where he normally sat and only saw Tryndamere sitting with Jarvan and Darius, talking about Ashe's sexy ass and boobs. Ahri frowned, looking around for the bear when Teemo came up to her and said "Volibear isn't here, he's at snowgourge peak, big suprise," and Teemo disappeared. "Well, it will be easier to seduce him up there all alone," Ahri said out loud.  
Everybody in the pub turned their eyes to the embarrassed fox lady, who hided herself with her tails.  
"Damn sexy shit she's saying, eh Jarvan?" Said a drunken Tryndamere.  
That made Ahri blush even more and run out of the building. Ahri could hear Tryndamere yell "Did you see her ass as she ran away? Because I did and it was hot!"  
Ahri went up the slightly steep hills, following the bear prints until she reached the top.  
She saw Ashe riding Volibear's "Heimerdinger". Then Ashe got up and said she needed to crap so she went off in the forest nearby. "Now is my chance," thought Ahri. She went over to the bear and poked his arm. "That was quick As- Shit!" Said Volibear. "Yeah, i saw," said Ahri mockingly. She saw Volibear's gaze head down to her boobs and smiled at him. "Enjoy the view?"  
"Umm no I was... Um," returned Volibear, stammering.  
"Don't worry about it, I set it up just for you," said Ahri smiling.  
"So.. Um.. Can I?" Asked Volibear.  
Ahri jumped onto his lap. Volibear began to squeeze her tits, making her moan. Voli took off her dress, exposing her bra and thong to him. Ahri got goosebumps as the cool air hit her exposed skin.  
Volibear slipped off her thong and took off her bra, showing her whole sexy body to him. "Holy shit," said Volibear, it was all he could say.  
"Take it out,"said Ahri.  
Volibear took out his large bear cock that was already erect, and Ahri slid down on it, moaning loudly as she did so. She moved up and down slowly, until she got semi used to the large size, when Voli grabbed onto her hips, bringing her up and down faster and deeper. "Tell me if you want me to stop," said Volibear.  
"Ugh, no, it's ugh, fine,"  
"Ok then"  
Voli increased speed slightly. "Yeah, yeah, oh fuck yes!" Said Ahri.  
"Holy shit! Get off of Volibear you whore!" Screamed Ashe. Ahri hopped off of the bear, her legs were weak, and she started to fall until Volibear caught her.  
When Ahri regained her balance, Ashe tackled her, initiating a cat fight.  
After a few minutes Volibear couldn't watch his two favorite girl champions fight so he decided to try to break it up, jumping into the pile, laying on top of Ashe and Ahri.  
"Now I want you two to stop fighting and... Hmm... Make out," said Volibear.  
"WHAT?" Asked Ashe and Ahri in unison.  
"Do it or I'll stay here all day, I can,"  
Ashe moved her head closer to Ahri's because the fox girl couldn't move at all. Ashe kissed Ahri while touching the whisker marks on her face.  
"C'mon, you call that kissing?"  
"It's kinda hard with a bear laying on top of you,"said Ahri.  
"Speak nicely to each other and compliment and talk dirty," commanded Volibear.  
"Ahri, how is your face so cute?" Said Ashe, wanting to ask anyways.  
"People say its my eyes, but I could ask you the same," returned Ahri.  
"I think it's the cute whisker marks, along with the eyes," said Volibear.  
"Hah, I'm not pretty," said Ashe blushing  
"Ashe stop talking like that, your both beautiful," said Volibear.  
It was dark when Voli decided that the girls made up and started to walk home, "Ashe, Ahri, want to join me? I know Tryndamere is drunk as shit and will probably hurt you Ashe," said Volibear. The two followed the lucky bear to his house and the three shared a bed, Ashe on the left, Volibear in the center, and Ahri on the right.  
Voli smiled to himself, thinking about what he would do in the morning to the two most beautiful girls he's ever seen.

Well there you go, I wanted to do more with Voli, Ashe, and Ahri. I wanted to have Katarina join but that would make the story a lot more complicated and I'm fine with my two favorite girls for fanfictions and my favorite champ who is under used (Volibear, duh)


End file.
